Rodrick
Rodrick is one of the Legendary Heroes who aided the world during the fight against the La Rosa Calzone Football team. After the defeat of the invaders he used his renown and status as a hero to live among the ponies, occasionally taking high profile escort jobs for a kick. Profile Name: Rodrick Donahue Sex (and or Gender): Male Age: 2010 years old Story: Starfall Summon Item: A black and red Plumber badge Species: Former Human/ Galvanic Mechamorph Powers and Abilities: Technology mimicry, technology absorbtion, minor technology manipulation, fire resistance, super strength, enhanced durability, size alteration, shapeshifting, and energy/matter generation. Weaknesses: Electricity, limited energy, slightly crazy. Destructive Capacity: Variable depending on prep time and weaponry. At it's lowest wall level, at its highest, multi-city block level. His Tachyon Cannon is highly destructive against populations, varying in effectiveness based on genetic variance. Range: Variable. Up to 5km. Speed: A little faster than a normal human in running speed. Reaction Speed: Hypersonic Durability: Large building level Strength: Can lift around 60 tons with some effort Striking Strength: Rodrick can easily punch through nearly a 10 inches of steel. Stamina: Rodrick cannot tire, but he can run out of energy for his weapons. Usually runs out of energy or expendable matter after 5 hours of continuous firing. Intelligence: Before Rodrick came to equestria he was an auto mechanic. Now with the body of a Galvanic Mechamorph, he can process data much quicker and more effectively. Since his time in Equestria, he has scoured the globe and learned everything he could about all technology, making him one of, if not, the most knowledgeable tech specialists in the world. Allies/ Forces: Considered an ally of Equestrian Royalty. The Element Bearers (specifically Applejack). Standard Equipment/ Resources: Can morph his several weapons. A bio organic orb that he keeps inside of his body. Notable Attacks/ Techniques/ Weaponry: Galvan Jetpack: Jetpack capable of hypersonic flight in an atmosphere and FTL flight in space. Tachyon Cannon: a weapon that attacks targets and everything within a radius around each target at a cellular level. It keys into biosignatures and disrupts the cells, totally destroying the targets. Rocket Pods: Homing and dumb fire rockets. Power Sword: Hard light energy blade that is easily capable of cutting through several inches of steel. Proto-Shield: Hard light energy shield that can take a large amount of damage. It's effective against physical, energy, and magical attacks. Proto-Bow: Low enegry usage, silent, and accurate. Fires hard light arrows that can be detonated, otherwise they have incredible penetration. Auto-Turrent: Shoulder turret with limited AI and friend or foe IFF reading capability. Rodrick can controll the turret manually. Net Launcher: cannon that fires hard light nets capable of tasing enemies. Pod Launcher: Fires pods that can encapsulate objects up to the size of a timberwolf. Laser Beam: Continuous energy beam with a high energy consumption. Capable of cutting clean through a skyscraper in less than a second. Grappling Hook: Fires a powerful grappling hook, it and the cable can support 150 tons of weight. Multiblaster: Beam rifle capable of firing delivering blast with a maxium output of 3 petawatts. It's accurate and has a moderate fire rate. Sonic Pitch Weapon: A weapon capable of producing sound for several purposes. Ice Grenade Launcher: A cannon that launches cylinders compressed Bose- Einstien Condensate. The cylinders contain laser and magnetic evaporative cooled sodium-23 and can set to detonate on impact or after a time delay. Nuclear Fushion Grenade: Miniture thermonuclear explosive capable causing kilometers of destruction. Null Void Projector: A weapon that projects a beam capable of slicing through space-time and opening a rift to the null void dimension. History and Current Status Currently, Rodrick is enroute to meet up with Flash Sentry's aeriel forces in Skyllia. Personality Rodrick is abrasive and care little for one's rank or position. He treats everyone according to how much respect they've earned (or) lost from him, with strangers getting extremely neutral, dispassionate treatment and those he favors getting good ole southern hospitality. He's got a bit of a sense of humor, but isn't overtly playful. Notes #Celestia has forbidden Rodrick from using the Tachyon Cannon #The Tachyon Cannon is Rodrick's ace in the hole. #He has never used the Null Void Projector and considers it his true ace in the hole. Category:Characters